fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Despot Gammoth
Dragon|ailments = Dragonblight|weaknesses = Thunder Dragon|creator = Scholarworld}}Despot Gammoth is a dreaded subspecies of Gammoth that has been sighted in the Old World, New World, and the recently discovered continent known as Keudes. Physiology Despot Gammoth, as a subspecies, resembles the normal Gammoth species, albeit with several differences. Alongside being larger, any blue fur is now black, and any patches of fur that were once red or white are now purple. All fur on its back is dark red in coloration, as well as being raised higher. Any plated area is now a darker brown. Its tusks are now longer and sharper, and its eyes are grey. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Despot Gammoth is very high on the food chain, with very little being able to stand up to it. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Despot Gammoth is extremely aggressive, attempting to scare away any animals smaller than it, and even going as far as attempting to challenge some Elder Dragons for territory. Tracks The tracks that Despot Gammoth leaves behind are "Despot Gammoth Tracks", "Despot Gammoth Fur", and "Surging Despot Gammoth Fur". Specific Locale Interactions Despot Gammoth has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Despot Gammoth has no Special Behaviors. Abilities With its massive size, Despot Gammoth can deal much more powerful physical blows compared to the normal species. Alongside that, Despot Gammoth has control over the Dragon element, using the elusive element both physically and as a mysterious clouded emission expelled through the trunk. Rage and Tired States * Enraged: Despot Gammoth starts huffing black mist mixed with red electricity. * Tired: Despot Gammoth will start drooling. Mount Despot Gammoth can be mounted on its head, its, either of its shoulders and its back. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Proboscidea * Suborder: Scalp * Family: Gammoth Habitat Range Despot Gammoth have been seen inhabiting the Dunes, Volcano, Heaven's Mount, and Everwood in the Old World, Elder's Recess, Wildspire Waste, and Guiding Lands in the New World, and the Lavatic Grotto, Ethereal Woods, and Isle of Deities on Keudes. Ecological Niche Despot Gammoth is nigh uncontested on the food chain, only having competition from Elder Dragons and Elder Dragon-leveled monsters. Biological Adaptations The Despot Gammoth possesses special organs that generate Dragon element. This element is then used to enhance its physical attacks and is also expelled through its trunk. Attacks Note: Despot Gammoth shares multiple attacks with Gammoth. The following attacks stated are unique to Despot Gammoth. High Rank Calm * Draco Stream: Replaces Snow Breath. Despot Gammoth shoots a stream of Dragon element out of its trunk and at the hunter. Causes Dragonblight. * Boulder: Replaces Snowball. Despot Gammoth plunges its trunk into the ground and pulls out a large boulder before tossing it at the hunter. * Draconic Plumes: Despot Gammoth steps back and shoots three plumes of Dragon element out of its trunk and at the hunter. Causes Dragonblight. * Draconic Crush: Replaces Crush. Despot Gammoth rears up as its front legs surge with Dragon element. It then attempts to crush the hunter under its weight. Causes Dragonblight. * Draconic Boulder: Despot Gammoth plunges its trunk into the ground as its trunk surges with Dragon element and pulls out a large boulder before tossing it at the hunter. Causes Dragonblight. * Ruthless Ram: Despot Gammoth quickly starts rushing towards the hunter as its tusks and trunk surge with Dragon element. If it gets close enough, Despot Gammoth quickly stops and swings its head upwards. Causes Dragonblight. Enraged * Draconic Smog: Despot Gammoth will only use this move upon entering its enraged state. Despot Gammoth lets out a loud roar as its trunk surges with Dragon element. It then points its trunk towards the ground and starts spewing out clouds of Dragon element that quickly spread and cover a wide area. Walking into these clouds will cause a hunter's health to quickly start depleting. It will also inflict Dragonblight. Breakable Parts * Head (X1): Despot Gammoth's head plating will be slightly damaged. * Head (X2): Despot Gammoth's head plating will be even more damaged, with a large part of its right side being chipped off. * Trunk: Despot Gammoth's trunk will be scarred. * Front legs: Either front leg will be scarred. * Hind legs: Either hind leg will be scarred. Interactions With Other Monsters With Tigrex/Brute Tigrex Turf War (Win) The Tigrex and Despot Gammoth both roar at each other. The Tigrex lunges, latching onto the Gammoth's head. As the Tigrex claws at bites at it, Despot Gammoth grabs the wyvern's tail with its trunk and promptly pulls it off. The large beast then starts swinging the Tigrex around by its tail as the wyvern flails and screeches in pain and confusion. Despot Gammoth then promptly tosses the wyvern away. With Molten Tigrex Turf War (Tie) Molten Tigrex and Despot Gammoth both roar at each other. Despot Gammoth smacks Molten Tigrex with its trunk, which briefly staggers it. Molten Tigrex then roars, which stuns Despot Gammoth. Molten Tigrex then runs to the side of the beast and attempts to topple it. Despot Gammoth falls down and the Molten Tigrex starts tearing into the beast's side. After a bit of struggling, Despot Gammoth manages to get back up. The Gammoth then promptly slams one of its tusks into the wyvern's side, pushing it away. Both monsters will then leave the zone. With Deviljho/Savage Deviljho Turf War (Tie) The Deviljho and Despot Gammoth both roar at each other. The Deviljho quickly charges at the large beast and bites down onto its trunk. Despot Gammoth attempts to shake the Brute Wyvern off, but in its attempt, the Deviljho manages to scar its trunk. The Brute Wyvern lets go, and in a fit of rage, the Fanged Beast slams its trunk into its side in retaliation. The Deviljho is pushed to the ground but quickly gets back up, now enraged. The two beasts then roar at each other before spewing streams of Dragon element at each other, with the two beams slamming into each other. Eventually, the two streams cause a large explosion of Dragon element, staggering the two opponents. Both monsters will then leave the zone. With Espinas/Espinas Subspecies Turf War (Tie) Despot Gammoth roars as Espinas growls. Even with that, however, the Espinas starts walking away, seemingly uninterested. Despot Gammoth then spews a stream of Dragon element at the wyvern. This staggers the wyvern and actually gets its attention. Espinas enrages, roars and charges. The wyvern thrusts its horn into the Gammoth's stomach. The Fanged Beast roars in pain, and the Espinas pulls out its horn and steps back. The wyvern shoots three fireballs straight into the Gammoth's face, as the beast backs up, roaring. Both monsters will then leave the zone. Interactions With Unique Statuses There have been no reports of any frenzied Despot Gammoth. Despot Gammoth can be affected by the Hyper Status and has the usual changes of a Hyper Monster. Tempered Despot Gammoth is considered a threat level 2 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests Theme Trivia * Despot Gammoth's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Despot Gammoth's original concept was of a Gammoth subspecies called "Fuming Gammoth", which would have used the Water and Steam elements. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Subspecies Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Scholarworld Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster